Monic the Microhog in Sonic forces
by Sonic Fan 124
Summary: eggman has taken over the world and so a green hedgehog has come to help the resistance. this green hegdehog is called monic and no one knows where he came from
1. chapter 1

Yet again. I don't own Monic The Microhog. if the first part wasn't uploaded. in Green Hill Zone. Everyone was relaxing until something splashed in the water

After everyone wondered what the splash was. a green Looking Hedgehog jumped out and shoke himself of.

Tails intently said , "wait is that infinite? I thought he died!" Shadow replied with a "No, Infinite is weak and stupid. "

Monic ,The green looking hedgehog, looked around

and then at everyone. he suddenly realised the question tails asked and answered it , "Sorry for the entry, I'm Monic the Microhog." Sonic walked up to him and said , "are you working for eggman?"

Monic had several questions , but to earn Sonic and his friends trust , he asked the second one .

"Whos EggMan?"

Sonic was gonna ask him more questions but Rouge appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly an explosion was heard in the distance and Infinite appeared next to Sonic. Infinite grabbed Sonic And they both disappeared. Monic then looked at everyone and gave them a WTF look. Every stayed quiet. Monic looled at Rouge and blushed a little. Knuckles noticed this and said ,"uhh , Monic...was it follow me and I'll tell you whats happening. " Monic followed Knuckles behind a wall, Knuckles then pushed Monic's head against the wall. "Listen , your new so I won't hurt you , but Rouge is mine! YOU GOT IT!" Knuckles got blasted into the water and Monic walked out from behind the wall . " I'm sorry , It happens when someone threatens me, my body just attacks sed someone. " Rouge smiled at Monic ,"Don't worry, the knuckle head deserved it." Tails barged in and said ,"Guys , arn't we gonna like I don't know, GO FIND SONIC ?" Every one nodded and ran towards splash hill zone


	3. Chapter3 : the reveal

As everyone started walking towards splash hill, Amy ran towards Monic and questions him , " You said you Blasted Knuckles because he threatened you. what did he say to you."

Monic looked away from Amy blushing, " I blushed when I looked at the Rouge."

Amy then smiled, "you like Rouge!"

Rouge turned around, "who likes me?"

Amy bursted,"THE NEW GUY LIKES YOU!"

Monic blushed intensely. "I...I don't"

Rouge looked at Monic and winked.

Monic felt light headed but never passed out. When they arrived at splash hill , Rouge went to talk to Monic, "Monic , do you really like me? "

Monic looked away from Rouge and looked back ," I can't answer that question, or knuckles will hurt me."

Rouge laughed, "What is he gonna do?"

Rouge then held Monics hand," Come on you can tell me"

Monic blushed and admitted it."Yes, Rouge I like you."

Rouge blushed and looked at Monic , "We'll continue talking later."

As Rouge walked away, she looked back at Monic and Smiled.


	4. Chapter4: the fail

Monic sat there waiting for tails to do whatever he had to do, Amy then sat next to Monic and started to apologise, "I'm sorry Monic, but when someone admits they like someone else I... I have no choice but to tell the person they like."

Monic smiled, "its okay, I think it took Rouge by surprise though."

Amy looked at Rouge and walked away.

Amy stood next to Rouge and asked ,"Rouge do you like Monic?"

Rouge just looked at Amy and asked ,"in what way?"

Amy winked at Rouge,"in that way!"

Rouge felt weird and looked away," ehh... maybe ... yes."

Before Amy could say anything, Tails had finished what he had to do.

A rocket launched into the sky and Tails facepalmed himself. "guys we're going to chemical plant."


	5. Chapter5 : Knuckles death

The team started to walk to chemical plant, Monic just followed everyone as he had no clue were he was going.

Suddenly, Knuckles appeared infront of Tails,"Hey guys , Monic did you say anything? " Knuckles then cracked his fists.

Monic lied to Knuckles , "ehh no... nothing was said... nothing was heard. "

Knuckles smiled, "good, now where are we going?" Tails answered Knuckles,"Were going to chemical plant." "Cool, I'll come with."

Monic was scared and looked at Rouge.

She just shrugged and continued walking

Monic slowly followed behind everyone, clearly being afraid of Knuckles. Amy went to talk to Monic ,again," Why are you staying behind?" Monic facepalmed himself ,"Knuckles is here , I thought that would be obvious. If he sees me talk to Rouge he'll kill me."

Knuckles heard Monic and walked towards him ," You lied to ME!" Knuckles was about to punch Monic until Amy bashed Knuckles with her hammer.

Knuckles passed out on the floor and Monic just continued walking. Amy followed behind. When they arrived at chemical plant , Tails asked where Knuckles was, Amy and Monic just shrugged


	6. Chapter6 : the fail 2

Tails acted as if Knuckles never existed and continued walking. When they reached the rails, Monic looked down at the liquid and gulped. Everyone started grinding on the rails, except for Monic , who balanced .

As Everyone finished grinding, Monic was still trying to finish. Out of nowhere, Monic slipped ! Before, Monic touched the liquid, Rouge swooped down and caught him," Are you ok?"

Monic nodded, they both landed on the ground and caught up to everyone.

Tails saw his backup rocket next to a giant container of liquid, He started to run towards it and everyone started to follow.

Soon enough they were there and they went inside the rocket, Tails Started the rocket up and it set flight. Rouge looked at Monic, Wanting to do something but she didn't know what. Amy, who was sitting next to Rouge , noticed and said, " Rouge, why are you staring at Monic?"

Rouge replied, "I...I don't know , My stomach feels weird."

"OMG you love Monic!"Amy Laughed.

Rouge grabbed Amy, "you tell him anything your dead!"


	7. Chapter7: Drake's one appearance

Suddenly, An Orange looking hedgehog sat down next to Monic and introduced himself, "Hi i'm Drake the hedgehog. your new here right." Monic nodded and asked ,"Is Rouge single? " Drake looked mad and slapped Monic ,"Shes my girlfriend!" Monics heart sunk ,"oh, I see , I'm sorry for

asking."

Rouge heard Drake and felt Wrong, she then looked at Amy , who was asleep, and woke her up ,"Amy I like Monic but Drake thinks I like him, what do I do?"

Amy facepalmed herself, "I don't know I've never said this to sonic, brake up with Drake or something. "

Rouge nodded and asked Drake to meet her in the back of the rocket , " Rouge what is it , you know that Monic guy likes you!'

Rouge frooze and blushed and gave it to Drake straight, "Drake Where done , I like Monic." She then walked away from Drake and sits next to Monic , While Drake Cried.


End file.
